A Day at War
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: Echo takes a mission that involves death. When a number of recruites, including her best friend, are trapped with only a day to live, she has to run against time to save them. Would she be there in time?


A Day at War

I fell asleep on one of the many rooms given to many of my teammates in Foster Home for Imaginary Friends. It was big, so I had to share it with three others, all boys. I was the only girl that was on the room because I was the only one who made it so far. Clearly we don't actually die; we got Grim on our side, donating plenty of Resurrect 'Em, making our staying here almost eternal, but everyone had different experience, most of them were awful enough to bring some of my roommates' nightmares. The sensation of dying is not pleasant at all. When you reached the Resurrect 'Em, one feels sore because the damage, and sometimes, it's annoying to see they pulled a certain person so far that the person has to make the journey again, but the worst part is…the sensation of failing. Dexter tells me its okay, but how can it? I died plenty of times that I forgot the exact number, if it keeps up, I am certain I will end up mad. There was one friend I made during this war, a true one, because the rest comes and goes. We had a mission, it was to clear a path for the troops can reach to Ice Kings fortress, didn't remember why we agree to do it, but at the end, we found ourselves fighting with fusions out of our level. Something went wrong with the Resurrect 'Em, that when one dies, it was clear enough that they would never come back. So one thing led to the other, I pretty battered, one more hit and I was dead, for me, it was normal but she always forgets that the Resurrect 'Em existed, so she blocked the attack and vanishes. I remember I destroyed that thing with a miracle, I laughed hoping that she would come running with a smile and hugged me saying: _What do you think of that? Was it more dramatic than before or not?_ When we reached to a safe spot, I remember not seeing Jester or the rest of the team, and when Dexter called us in, we saw him on the hologram projector looking down. The room was so noisy that it was silenced when Dexter bashed something; we never knew what it was. "Fools!" he started, his eyes glued to the floor, his locks of red hair covering part of his face. Blossom appeared on the projector, eyes closed, and I noticed her cheeks soaked, something was wrong. "They are gone. The ones who died within the hour, gone!"

I woke up as the words still echoed on my head, sweating and barely breathing. "Echo, are you alright?" asked a voice. It was Luther, a skinny boy that had blond spiky and messy hair, pale skin and a tape on the right side of his cheeks, he put it there just to make him look tougher, but in my eyes, it only played funny. He also had yellow colored eyes, and a smile so innocent that I couldn't even be mad at him for a second. He was younger than me; he could be even my brother. "Want some water?" he later asked, but I shook my head. "You'll get lost." I joked, but he took a small cantina and passed it to me. "I came prepare." I couldn't help myself letting a small laugh before I took a sip. Luther returned to his side of the room where he slept on a sleeping bag, while I laid my head on a pillow, but yet, I couldn't sleep. Next to me, I had one of many inventions that Dexter gave us before I started to participate on this battle. It looked almost as a game device, but this thing contained all out supplies making it easy when we go around. The thing was pretty useful; it also served as a communicator and a locator, best of all, the batteries never run out. I flipped the thing open and started to read the contacts, I smiled at the pictures they used, and even the one they shared with me, but the one that made me choked up was the one with Jester.

It was the day we met and fought a large number of fusions that were attacking Sector V. During that battle, I almost died, and it would have been my first but Jester took the hit and protected me. After that, I went to the Resurrect 'Em and waited for her to pop up, and when she did, I offered my hand, so she quickly pulled me in for a picture and said out of nowhere Waffles. She was an odd girl, but since then, we became friends.

The thing started to beep for a mission, and I quickly opened it up, but what surprised me is that it wasn't from Dexter, and it wasn't a mission at all, but a message from Jester that reads: Save us. We only have a day.

**A.N I know, the Prologue wasn't that good, but I promise that it would get better. I fell addictive to this game and for some reason I couldn't get in, so I stared at my laptop for a second and my mind started screaming the idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

**E.C**


End file.
